Oliver's Minecraft Journey
by HetaRussia
Summary: I may not be the brightest wolf, but I am he most Loyal! This is Olivers story and how he lived his life in the world of Minecraft


**HetaRussia here, and this time with a more different story. This one is based off what has happen to me recently the wolf, Oliver in this story was with me for a long time everyone knew Oliver. And Loved him. **

* * *

I wasn't the brightest wolf in the pack. Sure I may have strayed from the pack every once in awhile, or run in circles just for the heck of it, but it never meant I wasn't loyal to my pack. No never! I would never say that! I was responsible for for hunting, so when Alpha told me to go and hunt I had to follow. I couldn't refuse, he was Alpha. I did as he told and went to go get some help, I turned to my friend's brother Jake.

He was talking to Luna his sister, and, hehehe, my crush. "Hey Jake! You wanna come hunting with me?" I said my tail wagging, it always seemed to wagged. Jake starred at me and huffed "Whatever..." he said. He turned to Luna and licked her forehead brotherly and said "I'll be back."

We dashed across the field and I saw a chicken, and I grinned Alpha loved chickens. I dashed forward, I was close but I was rammed into by another body. I rolled and slumped to the ground "You fool! Look before you leap!"Jake snapped. He turned his head to the direction we were running. Sure enough there was a tall black, purple eyed figure standing before me. "Enderman..." I whispered.

I was always afraid of Enderman ever since I was a pup. I was pushed into the river by one. "Come one, lets go this way..." he said. I nodded and stood up, when suddenly the sand beneath me collapsed and I fell! All I remember was Jake's voice screaming my name!

When I woke up I was on a pile of sand, I sat up and looked around. All around me was large cracked stone walls that towered over me, I looked around some more and noticed the sand sat on dark wood floor. I looked up and noticed that this was the process of a house, yet the house didn't have a roof, which is how I fell in. I suddenly heard footsteps and I turned to the sound, a girl appears, her head is hidden behind a blue hood and she approaches.

In her hand she held a bone and I looked curiously on.

"Come here, boy." She said.

And I did.

"Want a bone?"

I did.

She waved the bone and I bite into.

In that instant, I saw nothing buy whiteness and I felt safer, stronger! That moment on I was her ally, I was her friend, her protector! And she was mine!

Days turned to weeks and weeks became months and months became years and me and the girl became close friends. I soon learned her name was HetaRussia and she named me Oliver. I helped her with what I could. I will be honest, I did get in the way when it came to digging, mining, and building. But I would kill the animals without being commanded, and I would sit without being commanded.

We fought Skeleton, Zombie, and Creeper together! We were inseparable! Which reminds me of a time when her and her friends went exploring a mine shaft. Luke, the jerk and cool guy of the group hand built a tunnel using his diamond pickaxes. We followed it. Jake (not the wolf) would set up torches so we wouldn't get lost. We reached the end of the tunnel as it opened out and revealed a huge opening.

We were all excited to see this. There was diamond everywhere! I ran ahead of the team and dashed towards the diamond, last thing I remembered was them shouting my name. And the next thing I saw was black and I felt myself falling, falling, falling and then I hit something hard, pain shot through my body and I howled in pain, I was frighten that no one would find me, that they would forget about me.

But that is when I heard shots of "There he is!" I lifted my head and wagged my tail lazily "Its okay Oliver, here I come." Heta was by my side instantly and she pulled out a porkchop and held it in front of me for me to eat.

I was thankful for the meal and to show it I attacked any monsters that came at us. That day was full of riches! And more scares, at one point we kept getting messages telling us to leave, and go away...freaky huh?

One day as I laid next to Heta she told me that we should make another market town, I barked in agreement, the last one was destroyed by a Creeper. So the following morning she and her friends gathered about we packed food and supplies and were off. Luke set up TNT and once it went off we had ourselves a large hole. It took us months and months to complete.

We had a weaponry, a bakery, a armor shop, a livestock hold (mostly sheep one cow and one pig) and an item shop. But the one thing I loved the most was the _pet adoption center._ Where we had Creepers, Enders (shivers), Skelly, Squid, Mooshroom, everything! As _'pets'_ it was a area were you could get spawners. Though keeping the Ender in place was hard and the Squid flew in the sky... Everyone came to our shops and everyone enjoyed the spawning eggs. It was wonderful!

_But...every good thing has to come to an end...eventually._

Me and Heta were inside our house, she spawned a Creeper and Ender several months ago and their names were Ezio (Ender) (he didnt do much except take parts of the house but I still didnt trust it) and Deidara (Crepper) Deidara didn't explode thank Notch.

He would only walk about and look around, Ezio would only make choking sounds and teleport about. I at this point had a mate and son, my mate was Luna, she showed up at the house one day and we took her in. Well after we were well fed we both fell in love and she had our son Loki.

At this point Luna's brother Jake lived with us he was very obedient and help full. Jake only started living with us because he was being chased by griefers and they were trying to kill him. But Heta saved him.

But one night everything changed.

_Nothing last forever..._ I was out with Heta when she got a text saying "- obtained an Enderpearl " And the only Ender on the field was Ezio (the world was weird and couldn't spawn mobs on its own) so Heta was scared something happen to Ezio. We raced back home and as soon as we entered our house we noticed the long walk way was blown up we leapt down into the hole which lead into Edminn's cell (he's a prisoner that is in the basement of our house in an obsidian cell who has a pet cow named Cowbblestone).

We exited it and searched signs for Deidara but we found none. We came to the conclusion that he had exploded... We searched about and found Ezio standing over the pin where Luna, Loki, and Jake stood, Jake was standing his eyes locked on Ezio. Ezio without warning broke the fence and hit Loki, the pup cried out and Heta lunged forward tempted to push the Ender away but it hit her, that's when I charged! I leapt forward and bit into the Enderman (as frighten as I was), it didn't screech, it flung me and I darted to the left and leapt onto its throat, it twisted around and threw me to the floor. I landed with a thud and struggled to my paws whimpering. Heta leapt behind it and cut it down the back with the diamond sword, it threw her and approached me, I looked up horrified, shaking as I know knew it wasn't it Ezio. It then welded a diamond sword, and raised it, I closed my eyes awaiting the attack that never came. I opened my eyes and saw Heta over me and blood coated my fur, my eyes widened and I growled at the Ender, I now realized that this was an Administer!

And they were grieving! I struggled to my paws and bite its legs, I had to protect my family! I was cut down by the sword, but I kept coming back, and each time I was knocked back down. The sword was drenched in my blood and Heta was doing all she could to help me. The Administer then hit Heta with a spell and she was dazed, and the next thing I knew, I was laying in a pool of my own blood, it was hard to breathe, and I felt so cold... Heta was at my side instantly and she held my broken bleeding body and I whimpered and I snuggled closer to her. I heard some one say "No..." I looked around yet I could hardly see them, I felt another being close to me "Oliver, you fool. Look at what you gotten yourself into! Your over here dying, what did you think you could do, fight an Admin!?"

It was Jake, I could tell that tone from anywhere...I only smiled and grinned. "Hehe...I guess...I mean we aren't suppose to fight Creepers yet I do." I said "Your a idiot." he said "I did it to protect my family." I said. Jake tried to say something but a cry sounded from behind "Daddy!" little Loki ran up and he looked at me and all the red coating by greyish fur "Daddy?" he asked softly "Daddy what's wrong? Why are you bleeding? What happen, was it that big monster?" he asked his voice breaking. Jake nods "Yeah...it was."

I lifted my head and licked Loki's forehead "Its going to be okay...It will be alright my son. Daddy's so proud of you, you were so brave, you didn't cry one bit. I...I...I am so proud of you." I said to him. I saw Loki's eyes welding and he began to cry "Don't die! Im scared! I don't want you to leave me!" he sobbed "You'll be fine, you have to protect Mama, and Jake, and Heta. Im so proud of you..." I told him. I turned to Jake and smirked "Hehehe...I wasn't ever the smartest wolf, in the pack, yet I'm the bravest..." I said smiling "I...I wonder what the Aether is like...will I get to met Notch..." I smiled softly and looked over at Heta she was hugging me close and I licked her cheeked on last time and I turned back to Jake "Take care of them for me..." I said and closed my eyes. The last thing I saw was the Admin teleport.

Like I said, I may not have been the brightest wolf, but I'm the most loyal and the bestest of friends and nowI wait and watch over my family from way above. Im Oliver, and this was my Minecraft journey!

** I had Oliver ever since the game came came out, I was building my house when I heard something fall. I looked around and there was this wolf I tried getting rid of by pushing it but i just kept coming back so I tamed it and named him after 2P England (hetalia). We went everywhere we even encountered Herobrine (scary as that was). But we had fun. He got in the way so much I kept having to put him in sit mod. But like the story said, he would kill animals on his own which was help and a pain when we making the petcenter and the Creeper thing was a surprise, since wolves dont fight them But Oliver would run back as it began flashing. And he wouldnt fight Ender, The world we built everything had some glitch. Where things wouldn't spawn, everything we wanted to fight we had to spawn them. so we spawned monsters here and there. But that night I got the message and my Ender and Creeper were killed I knew something was wrong. And how the Ender hovered over Luna Loki and Jake. Something told me it was an Admin. That same ender costume followed us my friend thought it was another spawned Ender, no he hit it and was give warnings. And when I asked if it was an Admin, it said nothing. So I went down the basement of my house and noticed things were missing abd broken. I went back upstairs in time to see him destroying my house and he turned and hit me to get what ever I had, thats when Oliver attacked. But the Admin kept hitting him, I fought the Admin back. but did a paralysis spell and I was helpless to save Oliver, right after he died The admin messaged me and said "Thats what you and your friends get :D. Have fun playing Minecraft have a nice day" I told my friends what happen and we find it unfair. that had happened... I miss Oliver. **


End file.
